Sad story couldnt think of a name!
by gnarly-n'awesome
Summary: Super-Mega-Awesomely-Lame summary: a girl's last living relative dies she talks to her bff and they get into fight...*duhn duhn dhun*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N::::::::::::Sad but true story REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

"I, I don't understand."  
>"I'm sorry Brynlee, there was nothing we could do. She's been sick for almost ten years when she came in earlier she had a terrible migraine, last night she slipped into a coma and died."<br>As I tried to suppress a sob I said "I understand. Thank you for everything."  
>"You're welcome sweetie. I'm sorry, goodbye."<p>

I couldn't help but cry, all I wanted to do was cry, all I _could_ do was cry.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:::::::::::::::::::::::REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!:)**

**Brynlee POV**  
>I walked out of my cabin bawling. It was around eleven o'clock pm but I wasn't worried about the harpies or anybody else. All I wanted to do is lay in a corner and cry but I decided to go to my best friend, Kalysta, from Hermes, and tell her what happened. I crept softly through the door and to her bunk where she happened to be reading; I climbed up to her bunk, laid on her shoulder and began bawling.<br>"Brynlee, what's wrong?"  
>"I j-just got a call from a hospital; my N-Nama died."<br>"I am so sorry Brynlee! Do they know what happened?"  
>"Th-they said she's been sick for almost ten years. When she went in earlier she had a really b-bad migraine; they said she slipped into a coma then died."<br>Kalysta gave me a hug and said "I am so sorry."  
>"She was my last living relative that anyone knows of."<br>"If you want to stay with me over the summer you can. Or I can stay here with you, whatever you want!"  
>"It's not just about where I'm staying over the summer! It's about how she was the only one who ever really loved me, it's about how she was my only living relative, it's about how I loved her! You don't understand! No one understands!"<br>"I'm sorry! Jeez! I didn't know it was a crime to take pity on your best friend!"  
>"I'm not asking for pity! The only reason I'm telling you about this is because you're the only person who will listen!"<br>"And why do you think that is? Maybe if you didn't complain so much then more people would like you!"

"Ugghhhh!"

After that fight I was even more upset and it didn't help that somebody named Adam woke up wondering what was going on.  
>"NOTHING!" we yelled in unison.<br>"Sorry, jeez, goodnight Catzilla 1 and 2."  
>Kalysta decided that it was all my fault so she yelled at me for it causing me to get even more upset so I stormed out of the cabin and went by the lake. For some reason being by the water always calmed me. That may sound weird since I am a daughter of Athena.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:****  
>AN::::::::::::::::::::Hope you like this depressing story:/**

Kalysta POV ~=thoughts

~Gaaaaaaahh! Brynlee doesn't understand! I was trying to help her and show some sympathy and she just over reacted and yelled at me! Well if that is how she chooses to react then that is her choice.~ I could not help but start to start bawling no matter how hard I tried not to. ~Okay so maybe I over reacted also.~ let out another sob ~I'm really sorry for how I reacted and for what happened to her. I ruined our relationship.  
>Next day-Kalysta POV<br>I walked out of my cabin the next morning and began to run to the Athena cabin out of habit. When I was about to knock on the door then I remembered that Brynlee wasn't talking to me so I walked to the pavilion alone to the Hermes table. When I sat down I saw that the food was Brynlee's favorite, one small waffle with fresh fruit. After breakfast I headed down to the archery field in high spirits. My high spirits suddenly dropping when I remembered Brynlee was my archery partner. When I walked up to her we had the first conversation we had had since the night before. However I don't know if it could even be classified as a conversation since it went like this:

"Kalysta,"

"Hello, Brynlee"  
>"Should we get started?"<br>"Yes."


End file.
